Baseball bats which are made from solid wood, hollow metal, hollow plastic, etc, are known. The present invention is directed to solving the problem of how to inexpensively provide a hollow plastic bat, or other implement which is used to strike a ball or other object, with a metallic appearance in a manner which is simple and reproducible.